Skinny Dipping
by Angelovergirl
Summary: Gajeel had no idea the effects of him stripping down to nothing in a supposed non-public area would have on a certain blue-haired mage as she was passing by on her way home. And so the fun begins... One shot


Woooowhooo! Excuse my excitement but it feels good to be done...even though I'm sure there are missed grammatical errors and probably a couple spelling errors as well, it is complete! *victory dance* So before you read,(or just skip over this, I wouldn't be offended, I totally do the same thing) I'd just like to make a special shout out to Kopy Kunoichi-we came up with the idea for this story at some random baseball game and I committed myself to writing it ever since. In advance I'll apologize for some of my weird strange, twisted humor...I can't help it. I love to torture fictional characters. On that note, go forth and read. And if you're find yourself hating it, my apologies-can't please everyone;)

_Gajeel and Pantherlily returning to the guild after completing their mission~_

"God you smell...Why do you smell so _bad_? We went on the same damn mission, yet I smell fine. Do you roll around in the dirt after every mission?"

"Can we stop having this conversation?! I smell fine. There's nothing wrong with smelling like a man."

"Are you sure we're talking about,"Man Smell" and not shit?"

Gajeel was seriously losing his patience with this cat. "What do you want me to do?" He growled. He glanced over at his cat and had to do a double take.

Pantherlily's small nose was clamped shut with a clothespin-he looked utterly ridiculous in Gajeel's opinion. (And where the hell had he gotten the clothespin?!) Pantherlily glared at him.

"How about taking a bath before entering the guild and making everyone pass out."

"Oh, and_ where_ might I do that? Hmm?"

Pantherlily paused in their walk, and Gajeel thought this meant he was dropping their conversation. But when he followed the cat's gaze, he found his answer.

A lake. Gajeel glanced around. It was a quiet enough place, and there only seemed to be an abandoned alleyway near. It was getting late anyways...no one would be taking that path. What the hell. A little bath before entering the guild wouldn't hurt.

Gajeel grinned. "Well, this is convenient...But I have nothing to dry off with..."

"Use your clothes then."

"What?! No! Why not your cloak?"

Pantherlily was still in his warrior form, prior the mission they'd just completed. He didn't have on all his armor but his cloak was still thrown casually off one shoulder.

"Hell no. It will smell like you if you use it to dry off."

"Then we'll _wash_ it. Come on you stuffy cat..." Gajeel grit his teeth.

The cat's eyes narrowed. "There is no,_"We"_ Only you are doing the washing."

Gajeel shrugged. He didn't know one thing about washing-but he figured all he'd need was water and some soap. "Fine. You watch for anyone coming by while I bathe."

"Like you care if anyone sees you." Pantherlily scoffed.

Gajeel grinned again and shrugged nonchalantly before stripping himself of his Dragon Slayer clothing.

"Thanks Mira!" Levy called to the sweet and innocent bartender. Mirajane smiled in return and waved Levy away.

Levy plopped back down at her table between Jet and Droy and grinned. "Well guys, looks like we've got the okay to go on a mission tomorrow!"

She let her two friends examine the poster while she came up with a list of things she would need to bring. She would need that one book..._"hmm what was is called?"Oh! She definitely would __**need**__ that..."_

"Hey Levy, what time is it?"

Levy glanced at the clock. "Almost five thirty...which means I should be getting home. I need to pack some certain things."

Jet and Droy perked up at this. "Want us to walk you home?"

"Oh, no thanks. I should be fine by myself."

"Oh come on Levy. We could go get something to eat as well."

Levy giggled. "Guys, really I'm fine. Besides I already ate. Soooo, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Let's set off before nine, kay?"

Both her teammates nodded glumly, but they agreed. With that, Levy gathered her things and left the guild.

_Hmmm, should I go down the main street to my apartment or take the dark alleyway? _ Levy looked up. The sun was still out. It wasn't _that_ late. The alleyway it was. It wasn't dark out so no need to worry about thugs, and it was a shorter, quicker way to her apartment. The alleyway even passed by the lake which was always a splendid view. Levy held her precious books to her chest and jogged into the alleyway. She hopped onto the stone wall running along the path, stretching her arms out to balance herself, while she gently hummed a little song. It was just beautiful out. The sun was descending behind the mountains in the distance and the sky was full of vibrant oranges, with light blues and gentle purples following it. Levy sighed. Tonight would be a perfect for curling up in bed with some tea and reading into the late hours of night. Levy smiled widely and saw the lake water out in front of her, sparkling in the sunset lighting and then-

"Hurry up and dry off. I want to get to the guild as soon as possible."

"_I'm going, I'm going!"_

Ok, so all it had started with was just a little, innocent, peek. Levy had just been curious to see who had spoken. But she _hadn't_ expected to see _THIS! _

There they were, Pantherlily standing stoically off to the side while Gajeel...was...completely naked. Levy's hand went to her mouth to smother her rather shocked and embarrassed scream, but she failed to contain the little "Eeeppp!" that left her lips.

Gajeel. Was. Naked.

Levy's mind reeled uncontrollably.

_What the heck was he doing?! Why was he bathing out in the open like this? And why... why, on earth did she find his ass strangely attractive, as she stared at him from behind?! _Levy was embarrassed to be doing so, but she couldn't help it as her eyes slid down his well muscled back and down the narrow lines of his spine to...his ass, which she found *cough* very distracting and sexy. Her eyes slid even further down to his legs, to his strong, muscular thighs then down to his lean calfs and then to his feet which she was suddenly fascinated with-she could not bring herself to look up once again. She was already as red as a strawberry, from her face, to her neck and ears, and she was on the verge of a major nosebleed. Levy helplessly closed her eyes trying to block the many thoughts and images. _Why did I even think of taking the alleyway?! _

_*Splash!*_

Levy's eyes flew up as a certain dragon slayer surfaced above the water.

~oOo~

Pantherlily heard the little scream right away. His head snapped up and his gaze locked with none other than the innocent, Levy Mcgarden. She was just _standing_ there, her eyes fixed on Gajeel the entire time. Pantherlily slowly realized what was going on and his jaw dropped in horror as his wide eyes beheld everything. "_Dear God!"_ Gajeel was still butt-naked! And there he was drying himself off, without a care in the world, not realizing that a certain girl was taking in _everything. _Her mouth had dropped ten inches and he didn't miss the small amount of blood spurting out of her nose. Pantherlily caught in the moment dropped his stoic act and decided to save it for another time. The girl looked like she had lost her virginity from just_ looking_ at him. Pantherlily gathered himself together and swung his arm with as much force as he could muster, and clapped Gajeel on the back. With a satisfying "_Thud!"_, the Dragon Slayer went flying back into the water.

~oOo~

Damn. That. Cat.

What did he do to deserve this? He was just minding his own business and drying off, doing so as fast as possible(his hair took awhile to dry, even if he was just towel drying) so Lily wouldn't get mad, and then-_Bam!_-Out of nowhere he's plunged back into the water. He had almost finished with drying himself off! What was that cat thinking?!

Gajeel broke through the surface and spluttered. His hair annoyingly flopped down in front of his face, but ignoring that, Gajeel glared from his position in the water.

"Just what the HELL was that, Lily?!"

Gajeel was offended when Pantherlily glared back, not bothering to look apologetic. He started to raise himself out of the shallow water, but that earned him a growl from Pantherlily.

"Stay in the water you idiot."

"First answer my question! .That?"

Gajeel watched with sudden interest as the cat's eyes flickered frantically towards the alleyway. Slowly, he turned to see what was bothering Lily. He froze, his mouth forming the perfect "o" as everything made sense.

Levy.

She was just...standing there, her face flushed a deep crimson and Gajeel eyes widened as he saw blood trickle from her nose. The books in her hand just dropped into the water, one by one and she didn't even notice. Oh God. She'd seen him. Naked. Not completely, but she'd gotten the best seat in the house by far. Cautiously, Gajeel let his eyes meet with hers. She stared back at him, pure embarrassment written across. There was a long awkward silence as they stared at each other. Then she suddenly drew back away from him and squealed.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't spying! I was just on my way home and then you were here and I- umm-well-I saw you- wait! No I didn't! That was a lie! Omgosh I need-I NEED TO GO HOME!"

With that the little blue-haired mage took off. She was almost _flying _at the speed she was going. Gajeel helplessly called after her.

"Levy, wait! Your books..."

Gajeel almost slapped himself. The only thing he could say was _"Levy, wait! Your books"_!? What the hell was he thinking? Like she wanted to come back..well she might've...that is if she liked what she saw...Gajeel shook his head, cursing at his own thoughts. He looked back at his cat, who at the moment was giving him a disapproving glance.

"What? Don't look at me like that! It's her own damn fault for coming this way. I mean come on! Who takes an abandoned alleyway home?" Gajeel growled.

Pantherlily said nothing, which only pissed him off more. "Fine, be a disapproving ass, I don't care. I'm going home."

Pantherlily watched silently as Gajeel gathered his things, _actually_ put some clothes on and then watched him stalk away, mumbling to himself. Pantherlily changed out of his warrior form and sighed. _That man. _Would he ever learn? The cat flew a couple feet behind Gajeel as they headed home-Gajeel was still in a bad mood. _The poor girl, _Pantherlily thought. _Probably had never seen a guy naked before like that...at least his back was too her... _The cat stopped mid-flight as a certain detail of the incident came to mind. _Her books! Levy dropped them into the water! _ Pantherlily gave a grin very similar to that of a certain cheshire cat. _Oh this was perfect_...he just needed to work out some details...

"Oui Gajeel!"

The grumpy dragon slayer turned around, slouching, with a scowl etched across his face. "Whadaya want?

"You go on ahead...there's something I need to do."

"Eh?"

"Just go home you lug."

"Hey-"

Pantherlily flew off before he could hear the rest. He made it back to the alley in no time. Perching himself on the stone wall, he glanced down at the water before him. This cat wasn't afraid of water-but this was going to take awhile with the sun setting and all. All the things he did for that idiot...

~oOo~

Gajeel must have stared at the ceiling for _hours. _He wouldn't say he was miserable...okay maybe he was. He just couldn't sleep without cuddling something-and the pillow just couldn't replace his cat. _Where was that cat anyway? _Saying he had to do something and then just taking off. Gajeel snorted. Even if Pantherlily was here, he wouldn't be in a cuddling mood after this evening. He grunted as he rolled onto his side, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep. But again he couldn't-something was bothering him. _She_ bothered him. He felt bad...but how was he supposed to know she walked that way home?_ Perhaps he should apologize..._Nah. He just didn't roll that way-but it was Levy. He felt he owed her it. And even though it had been, *cough* an accident, she hadn't meant to spy on him. He wondered how long she'd been standing there. A part of him wished she enjoyed it-He smirked, then literally slapped himself for thinking such a thought for the second time today. _Stop it, stop it dammit, stop! _But his mind only led him into to other possibilities. Like what if she'd been naked...

Gajeel blushed. No. That was just wrong and completely inconsiderate of him. Gajeel laid on his back and crossed his arms, pouting. What was he going to do with himself? He sighed...then sniffed. Was that...?

"You're still up?" The small feline sighed and hopped onto the bed beside him. "You really can't sleep without me, can ya?

Gajeel grumbled something inaudible.

Pantherlily shook his head and curled upside his helpless friend. "Well, don't worry I'm back now to chase your nightmares away."

"Shutup."

Lily smirked. "Or are you already having yourself some _pleasant_ dreams?"

Gajeel gulped. There was no way his cat could read his mind-but...it was a, possibility.

Pantherlily interrupted Gajeel's frantic thoughts. "So...are you going to confront Levy tomorrow?"

"Wh-wha-what?" Gajeel spluttered. "No way in hell! Not tomorrow...I gotta wait a couple days or something. Otherwise, ya know, it's...weird."

"So you're telling me you're afraid."

Gajeel grounded his teeth. "I'm not scared of Levy. She's barely five foot and with a face like that, she's too cute to scare anything or anyone."

As soon as Gajeel had spoken he regretted it. "I mean-"

"Excuse me did you just say cute?!"

"No I meant-"

"-Cute"

"Shutup that just slipped out! I wasn't implying that _I _thought she was cute, I was just stating a fact-"

"Right. That's it."

"We're not having this conversation anymore! _Goodnight!_" Gajeel rolled over and ignored his pestering cat.

"Fine. But don't think you can cuddle with me..."

Silence.

Gajeel thought about giving in...besides saying she was cute wasn't that big of a deal. "_Except for that fact that you think she's more than cute"_-Beautiful is what really came to mind when he thought of her. She was only seventeen and most would think her looks were more childish than beautiful, but Gajeel didn't see her that way. She was always smiling. She was incredibly smart. He was always tempted to run his hand through her soft blue locks but instead he always ended up petting her...which usually pissed her off though it wasn't intentional...He sighed and rolled over, his arms enclosing the purring ball of fur next to him.

"Okay, so maybe I think she's kinda cute..."

Pantherlily smiled softly. "And...?"

Gajeel exhaled. "And girls like her don't end up with idiots like me-especially after this afternoon. She'll never even look at me."

Pantherlily chuckled. "You sound like a distraught schoolgirl. And I wouldn't say that about you. Yes, you can be rash, an awful singer, stubborn, and just plain stupid at times, but you've got other, more admiring qualities."

Despite being slightly offended by the singing comment, Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. This he had to hear. "Continue..."

"Like for example, I think you have devilishly good looks when you actually wash your hair-that mane of yours would make any woman jealous. You have a nice smile-I mean grin. You smell exceptionally well, except after missions. Your laugh is...unique...yes that's that word I was looking for. _Hmmmm_, your personality isn't quite inviting...but mysterious. You're a good listener. And deep down inside of that iron armor is a man who is as gentle and kind as he can possibly be. I'd say my friend, that there isn't much to "not-like" about you. I can't see why a certain Levy McGarden wouldn't like you...not to mention that she saw you naked and now is even more acutely aware of your physique-"

"All right that's enough-please let's not go there." Gajeel rubbed his forehead as if trying to erase the fact that it ever happened. He paused momentarily to look down at his feline friend. "Did you really mean all that? You think she'd-ah never mind."

"Of course I meant it idiot!" Pantherlily stretched and yawned before curling up again, this time closer to Gajeel. "And you'll never know about Miss Levy until you put yourself right out there. Tomorrow. On her doorstep."

Gajeel's head shot up off his pillow. "_WHAT?!"_

"Quit yelling would ya? I'm trying to sleep."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-back up. I am NOT going to see her tomorrow."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You're just returning her books-after that you can leave. No big deal, see?"

Gajeel was confused. _Books? What books? _Then he remembered. _Those_ books. She'd dropped them into the water when she'd...seen him.

"Okay," He drawled. "How'd we get her books again? Missed that part of the explanation."

"I fished them outta the lake." Pantherlily stated matter-of-factly.

"All right...then why can't you bring them?"

Pantherlily growled.

"Okay fine! I get the picture. I just drop them off..." Gajeel yawned and let his head hit the pillow once again. "And then apologize and...finally...I just leave. I can...do that."

Pantherlily smirked when he finally heard the Dragon Slayer's snores echo throughout the room. This was going to be great..._If you think you can just hit-and-run, then you'll have a surprise in store for you my friend..._

Levy let loose a growl of frustration. She'd dropped her mascara into the sink for the billionth time this morning while trying to apply it. Problem was her hands were shaking like leaves and she couldn't seem to do anything with them. Her mind was always traveling elsewhere...following itty-bitty drops of water down the corded muscles of his back and down further until-

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?! Images had endlessly plagued her mind through dreams last night and she'd woken up feeling strangely good until she'd entered the shower and realized she couldn't be anywhere or doing anything that reminded her of him. The mind and it's thoughts were inescapable. And she hated it. She wanted nothing more than to gouge her eyes and brain out. Levy lathered on vast amounts of toothpaste onto her toothbrush and with some water she began to furiously brush her teeth...as if she was trying to rid that amazing taste she's dreamed about, those rough beautiful lips...She spewed toothpaste and spit all over the mirror at the thought. She looked at herself in the spit covered mirror and saw her crazy blue curls sticking out at strange angles, mascara staining her cheeks and eyelids, and spit dribbling down her chin.

She was going insane.

And to add to her already hectic morning the doorbell rang just then.

In panicked rush, Levy looked around and at herself. She was in her underwear and a tank top. Her hair looked like a floppy, mangled mess, and her makeup...she didn't want to go there. Who could possibly be ringing the doorbell at 8:30 in the morning on a weekend?!

"Um, I'll be right...th-er-e!" She stuttered as she rushed to do multiple things.

Levy quickly wiped spit and mascara off her face. She ran her fingers under the faucet and hurriedly tried to flatten her bed-head locks. Leaping over empty coffee cups, mounds of books, and dirty laundry strewn everywhere, Levy grabbed the nearest pair of sweatpants and shimmied into them. She figured the tank-top would be okay. Whoever was at the door would understand-it was early and she was still getting ready. Levy paused for a moment, catching her breath, then exhaled loudly and with a more relaxed pace, opened the door.

"Hello! Sorry for the delay-" Levy stopped mid-sentence and just gawked at her visitor.

He glanced everywhere except at her and he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. Finally he managed a small amount of eye contact and she barely heard him speak.

"Um, Hey! Ahaha yeah sorry about, um-Is this a bad time or something? I didn't want to come too early or anything...I can leave..if you want."

Levy continued to stare. "_Good time? Oh the fates must be laughing at me" _She thought. _"Yes, perfect timing. Did I mention I was dreaming about you all last night? Or how I can't get that wonderful mental image out of my head? Interesting, right?"_

"Um, Levy?"

Levy snapped back into the present and let a hand run through her hair in a nervous manner. _"Pay attention idiot! Stop making him feel awkward! Ask him why he's here! _ Levy offered him a small, shy smile. "Yeah sorry about that...I wasn't expecting it to be you this early." She laughed, and she hated how quiet and timid she sounded.

Gajeel suddenly thrust forward a stack of books and looked straight into her eyes as if it was his sole duty in life to deliver the books into her hands.

"These are for you-you...dropped them yesterday."

Levy timidly took them from his hands and blushed when his fingers brushed hers ever so slightly.

"I dried them for you too!" He hurriedly added, his hands now drawn behind his back. "I don't know how to care for books very well but me and Lily dried them the best we could without, ya know, ripping all the pages out."

Levy thumbed through the pages of her precious books and was touched to see how carefully they'd cared for them. Not one torn page. She glanced up and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you Gajeel-that was very sweet of you. I appreciate it."

Gajeel scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah well, it's was more of Lily than me. My hands aren't as gentle."

_Hmmm~No reason to be ashamed of rough hands~_

Levy wanted to bang her head up against a wall repeatedly for about an hour, no make that the whole day. Gah! She hated hormones. She hated how she couldn't think straight around him. She blinked several times to clear her mind and sighed. One glance at Gajeel revealed him staring at her. Levy crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling modest, realizing her spaghetti tank top was sorta revealing. Levy cleared her throat obnoxiously and it did the trick-Gajeel's eyes snapped back to her face instead of her hips. She watched him curiously as he he seemed to be doing the same nervous motions she was moments before. Smoothing his hair back, massaging his neck nervously and his feet shuffling.

"Levy,"

Levy raised an eyebrow waiting expectedly for him to say something.

Levy swore she heard him curse under his breath for a moment before he made piercing eye contact with her. Her heart leaped a little as he continued to hold her gaze.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know nothing really happened but I figured I'd just clear the air between us. Cause' I don't want the fact of me being naked to ruin our...friendship. If there was any way to erase that whole incident I'd do it. If I can, I'd like to make it up to you sometime."

Levy stood stoically still. _"Wow, he really says it as it is, doesn't he?" _ Levy, for once in her life was _almost _at loss for words.

"Th-ank you Ga-jeel." She cursed herself for stuttering but couldn't help it. She honestly was shocked. Gajeel rarely took back anything he said or did. "I really don't think it was your fault though, to be honest with you, except for the fact that you were bathing in an area open to the public but," Levy offered him a small smile, "I forgive you, all the same."

She watched as his shoulders sagged in relief. He smiled at her then and she felt those butterflies take over. He wasn't grinning, he was actually _smiling _at her.

"Thanks Shortie."

The moment couldn't have been more perfect...up until that point. Her eye twitched at the nickname. She wanted to open a can of whoop-ass but she refrained. Instead she had a better idea.

"Um Gajeel, before you leave..."

He was all too quick to answer. "Yes?"

"About making it up to me..."

~oOo~

Gajeel honestly didn't know what he was thinking when he mentioned "Making it up to her." Maybe he had hoped she'd ignore that part of his apology, but fate liked to have it's way and now he was treating Levy Mcgarden to dinner. _Why are you such a dumbass?! _Gajeel had been repeating these sort of statements in his head for about an hour. Pantherlily waltzed into his bedroom and shot Gajeel an amused glance as he was caught checking his reflection. Gajeel growled in response and turned his back on the mirror.

"You look handsome as always, _dear._" Pantherlily sarcastically commented to the fretting dragonslayer.

"I swear-"

"Now, now, let's not utter threats to the cat that helped you land a date...and picked out your outfit...and washed your hair."

Gajeel grumbled, knowing the feline had a point. Suddenly his nerves getting the best of him Gajeel blurted out his thoughts. "What if I mess it up?! Or spill something, or blurt out some idiot comment?"

Pantherlily refrained from smacking his forehead. To think a dragonslayer who was afraid of no opponent was brought to his knees because of one date with Miss Levy. "You will not mess it up," Pantherlily glanced over his shoulder to see the dragonslayer pacing his bedroom floor, a scowl plastered to his face. "But it wouldn't hurt to _smile. _You seem to forget it's Levy, who invited you. She obviously had it in her head that she wanted to go on a date with you-she _could_ have have asked you to repay her differently but she chose this option. So on that note, you have no reason to freak out."

The pacing footsteps paused and Gajeel exhaled. Pantherlily was right again. He could do this. She was just one, five-foot girl... who was incredibly beautiful. Yeah no problem, he was totally good with women-not. At least not girls like Levy.

"Oui! Gajeel!"

Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at his cat, still slightly dazed in thought. "What?"

"It wouldn't hurt to be on time..."

"...Shit."

~oOo~

Levy turned her feet in. Then out. Then in. She sighed. She rocked back and forth on her heels. Levy twisted a curl around her finger and released it, watching as it bounced back into place. _Where was he? Would he...?_ No, he'd come, she was sure of it. Sure, he'd been surprised about her proposition, but he'd agreed. She hated waiting though. Time just gave her chances to worry and second guess...

"Hey."

Levy's eyes widened as she felt a hand ruffle through her locks; _gently. _It was unexpected, but pleasant. And maybe slightly aggravating because she'd spent an hour getting her hair to be just right but Gajeel was the exception to the rules as she was learning. She glanced up and smiled upon the face of her interest .

"Hey yourself."

He grinned and raised a pierced eyebrow. "I'm surprised. You're usually pissed by now."

Levy pretended to frown and brushed his hand away. " Well lucky you, tonight I'll let it go."

His lips twitched but didn't form a smile. _He's nervous_, she thought amusedly. "Well, I guess we should go get somethin' to eat, huh? Cause' I don't know about you but I'm starving!" She grinned, earning a small smirk from the dragonslayer. Feeling brave, she grabbed his hand. "Let's eat!"

~oOo~

Gajeel's mind was reeling. Everything smelled _amazing_ here. He seriously would have ordered everything off the menu. But he remembered most of his manners, and also remembered to eat...well, politely. He couldn't help himself though as he licked his fingers, finishing off the hot sauce that came with his meals. He heard Levy giggle and found himself slightly embarrassed.

"What?"

Levy wiped her mouth with the corner of her napkin and smiled. "You."

"Something wrong with me?"

Levy winked. "Not at all Redfox. I like you as yourself."

Gajeel grinned and leaned back in his chair. He liked this side of Levy. "Good," He responded. Not to mention when she winked, it drove him crazy. Or when she called him by his last name. With both combined, he was wrestling with his mind to keep himself sane.

He watched as Levy leaned back herself and their eyes met unexpectedly. Levy glanced away first and something about the action made Gajeel's heartbeat irregular. He cleared his throat, trying to refocus.

"So you liked your dinner?"

The question caught him off guard as he was in thought, but Gajeel managed to smile. "Yeah it was good. Though honestly it smelled better than it tasted. But

I guess that's just a dragonslayer thing."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head and Gajeel immediately registered it as adorable.

"Well as a dragonslayer all scents are intensified for me. Especially peoples scents,"

Levy nodded. "I knew that, I just didn't know by how much everything was intensified."

Gajeel nodded slowly in understanding. "Can you smell yourself?"

Levy gave him a confused grin, her eyebrows knitting together. "Depends on what you mean. I can smell my "scent" when I'm sweating or dirty..." Levy shrugged, seeming unsure.

Gajeel chuckled and leaned forward in towards her again, his elbows placed on the table. "That's kinda what I meant...but my point is, you can't smell your regular scent which is what you smell like all the time, no matter what you've been rolling around in. But _I_ can. That's why I track so well. And to be honest," Gajeel captured Levy's gaze, "Your scent is unmistakeable to me."

Levy sat still in her seat and he honestly wondered if he'd gone too far and crossed the line of normal. Could you say that on a first date?But slowly, a shy smile spread onto her lips.

"And what do I smell like?" She gazed at him with those big brown eyes and Gajeel's heart was pounding like crazy in his chest.

He gulped and had to pull away from her slightly as he was flustered, but scratching the back of his head he answered her.

"You smell...I dunno, just, _Gooood_."

He leaned in, sniffed her, then smiled approvingly. "Yep it's definitely you."

Levy giggled. "Well it's good to know I smell "_good"._ Anything else I didn't know about myself?"

Gajeel shrugged. "None that I plan on telling you."

Levy pretended to pout which was incredibly cute. "No fair! Tell me!"

Gajeel shook his head. "Another day Shortie. We gotta get you home. It's past you bed time." He winked.

This time he received an actual glare but without protest Levy agreed to get going.

And now for the walk home. Gajeel inhaled nervously.._"Remember everything Pantherlily told you, Gajeel..."_

_~oOo~_

Levy tried not to think about how perfect it all was minus that maybe she'd canceled a mission with her team mates for this date but who cared. The dinner had gone smoothly (on her terms anyway) where their conversation had been anything less of interesting. Gajeel rarely had taken his eyes off her, even when he'd been eating and he seemed mostly at ease with her. She squeezed his arm a little with even knowing and Gajeel slowed their walk to give a questioning look.

"You need something?"

Levy ducked her head and shook it. "No I'm fine, just thinking about the night, that's all."

"How'd I do? Not too bad, right?"

Levy smiled. "You did...good,"

"Not great?"

"We'll work on that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

His red eyes glittered in the night. "So you're saying you wanna do this again some time?"

"That's not what I mean-"

"'You implied it."

"But-"

Gajeel stopped their walk to look at her. "Yes?"

Levy stared back at him lost in the moment. She wanted to so badly to grab his face and pull him in for a kiss but,

"Yes, I'd like that."

Gajeel frowned momentarily but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. But Levy hadn't imagined it-disappointment was what it was.

"What's wrong?"

Gajeel look surprised. "Whadaya mean? Nothing's wrong...I'm with you aren't I?

Levy gave him a suspicious look. "Don't lie to me Redfox. What's bothering you?"

Gajeel mumbled in response.

"I didn't hear that..."

"It's nothing-"

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"I saw it."

"Saw what?!"

"Disappointment."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"I don't know but I swear-"

Gajeel swooped his face down next to hers and pulled her close, their bodies melding together. Levy suddenly felt paralyzed. His lips hovered inches away from hers and Levy slowly dragged her gaze away from his lips until their eyes locked. His ruby eyes glittered with mischief and Levy held her breath as he closed the gap between them...only up until the last second when he swerved and brushed his lips against her cheek instead. Levy opened her mouth to protest but a slender finger shushed her words.

"You talk too much, ya know that?" His breath tickled the inside of her ear and Levy couldn't stop the shivers that ran down her spine. She hadn't expected this, though Levy had to give it to him-he was smooth.

"So what?" She whispered back. "And by the way, I don't like being interrupted."

"Too bad." He rumbled, squeezing her hips. She could feel him grinning against her cheek and she felt herself beginning to smirk. "Ya know, if you wanted me to kiss you, you could've just asked...and if you must know, I was a little disappointed that you didn't try. Not that you could've reached my lips with your height..."

Levy's face deadpanned.

Seriously?

She clawed the Dragonslayer off her body within seconds and although she didn't have enough weight to push him down, she was satisfied when he stumbled back a couple steps. She was fuming. SO WHAT IF SHE WAS SHORT?! She was...fun size that's all.

Gajeel gave her a bewildered look and she thought she'd actually surprised him but his face broke into a grin as soon as he saw her face. Then he _laughed. _Why was he laughing? It wasn't funny! She was truly offended!

She crossed her arms and began to pout. This got Gajeel laughing all over again.

He was practically wheezing and he was wiping his hands over his eyes to stop the tears.

"Would you knock it off?! You're such an idiot...why do you always have to ruin the moment?! _Baka_..." Levy scowled at him.

Gajeel grinned at her, his laughs now subsided. He beckoned her in for an embrace, but Levy didn't budge. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Come on woman. I'm sorry, okay? I just couldn't help myself...and besides isn't a kiss on the first date a little ambitious?"

Levy was caught. What should she tell him? The truth? She scrambled for an excuse. "On normal circumstances, yes..."

A slow smile began to creep onto his face. "And how is this date not on, "normal circumstances," huh?"

Levy smirked. "It's different because I arranged the date and I decide when you're finished repaying me so if I want that damn kiss, you're gonna give it to me." Levy crossed her arms, satisfied. It wasn't a lie...she just didn't feel like telling him that she really just wanted to know if her dreams about kissing him were as good as reality. _"Trying getting out of this one Redfox..."_

Gajeel just stared at her for a moment, looking her up and down before he spoke.

"Come here."

Levy was surprised. He was going to oblige without a fight? Suddenly shy, she slowly made her way towards him. Gajeel gently pulled her in towards him and her head rested on his chest. She almost had a notion to let him know that he smelled pretty good himself, but she kept quiet. His fingers twined into her hair and Levy's heartbeat quickly calmed from it's earlier commotion. This was almost better than a street was silent and Levy suddenly realized where they were. The alleyway where she'd seen him naked! Why would he take her home this way? Levy felt herself flush at the memory and Gajeel chest hummed as he chuckled.

"So you finally realized where we are?"

Levy nodded mutely, unable to say anything. Gajeel glanced down at her apologetically.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Life happens you know."

Levy exhaled loudly. "I know," she whispered.

The two of them were quiet for a long moment in each others arms as they looked out into the dark, rippling water, the sky holding only very small traces of the earlier sunset.

"Ya know I would have kissed you Lev...seriously. But, it's just that-I can't-I dunno...control my emotions around you and these past few days you're all I think about except I really shouldn't be thinking about you in the certain ways and I do and-"

Gajeel paused suddenly and she felt him tense underneath her. Honestly she was a little in shock that he'd admit to such a thing, especially on their "first" date. Gajeel looked down at her, her arms wrapped around his waist and her eyes wondering if he was telling the truth.

"Did I just...say that out loud?"

Levy nodded slowly in the affirmative.

Gajeel looked like he wanted to face palm himself. "Ahhh shit...why do I always say the wrong things at the wrong time?!"

Levy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. His face expressed helplessness and confusion and she had to smile.

"Gajeel, that's exactly why I like you. You think you're saying the wrong thing, but you're really just being honest with me. And if I had to be honest with you...I think about you in...naughty ways too."

Gajeel look appalled. His mouth opened and shut like a fish as he tried to form words. Levy was blushing like crazy and she knew it. She bit her lip, hoping maybe _she_ hadn't messed up this time.

"Umm...Gajeel? Say something...?"

Gajeel composed himself somewhat and scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh...wow. I've never had a girl really tell me how she felt...do you really think about me...in ya know those ways-"

Levy shushed him before he could go on. "Yes and I think about you in nicer ways as well. So now we're _almost_ even. But Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

Levy rose on her tip-toes until her lips hovered by his ear. She let her voice drop into a seductive tone as she whispered,

"When I say _almost even, _that means I owe you a little too. It just wouldn't be fair if only I saw you naked but you didn't get the same treatment. So I'm looking forward to our future dates...how does skinny dipping sound?"

Gajeel's eyes lit up and his face split into the the biggest grin yet. Now that's what he was talking about. Levy naked sounded absolutely wonderful.

_Gajeel returning home~_

The door opened and shut...quietly. Pantherlily was surprised. Gajeel usually slammed it whether he was in a bad mood or not. Pantherlily waited patiently for the dragonslayer to waltz into the bedroom and seconds later he did. Though unlike usual nights his footsteps were soft and slow...as if he were thinking about something. Any unnecessary clothing that Gajeel found annoying was removed and a few dragged out moments later the bed shifted as Gajeel lay down beside him. Pantherlily waited for the dragonslayer to explode with happiness and tell his him how the night went. But Gajeel was oddly silent. He'd sigh once or twice which Gajeel rarely did(it was next to never)...either way the suspense was killing him.

"WELL? How'd it go?"

Gajeel smirked at his little feline. "I only got one word for ya Lily."

Pantherlily rolled his eyes. "And what's that?"

"Nakedness." And with that the Dragonslayer rolled over onto his side and went to sleep

Pantherlily on the other hand, found it hard to sleep that night. All he could think of is that somehow, Gajeel had found a way to get innocent Levy Mcgarden naked after only one date...he was horrified. But little did he know that a certain blue-haired mage was curled happily under her covers, dreaming of the day she'd repay Gajeel Redfox, the man who's heart she'd stolen on just one date...

**...And may the odds forever be in your favor Gajeel Redfox;) I honestly don't know what processes me to write these stories...all of us romance writers have our cheap plot devices and impulses to write these evil stories, I suppose. Well anywho, review my peeps! I live on reviews! nom nom nom:D But please be kind..I have feelings too:)**


End file.
